Scarlet Blaze Part 1
by Kikumi-Reiko-Sama
Summary: A Young girl named Nikki moves from the country into the big city. she goes to a new school and has no friends, YET, Until After the last day of school, that weirdly keeps repeating over, and over again...


The Number Three

I couldnt believe my first year of shool was over already! Well.. First year of Junior High Academy.. Scarlet Blaze Academy.. And we had the worst Math Teacher ever!

I was walking down the pathway to get to my car.. When i saw this.. Strange Boy.. Watching me.. With a weird look.. I Put my hood over my head so he wouldnt see me.. And i climbed into my car, slammed the door., and put on my seat belt.. Thank Jesus my Windows were tinted!

I sat in my car and waited for my mamma to get here.. I was wondering what was taking her so long?

My Mamma says that i need to make some friends.. But i dont listen to her Because i think they would get in my way... And when i say " Get in my way" i mean when im doing my Science Research. Its my favorite subject and im really good at it too! Once i turned pepsi completeley purple and the taste was ten times better! The car door slammed making me jump.

"Mamma, Where were ya? Y'all know that i dont like waitin around like that!" I told her.

" I was talking to your teacher, and she says, ' Nikki needs to make some more friends. She doesnt talk to any of her class mates and all she does is sit around and think of Science.' "

*Sweet Lord* I thought to myself. It sounded like she was yelling at me.. But she wasnt!

Dinner was Very Silent. we were having, Chicken, Gravy, Roast Beef, Mashed Potatos and Fries. A happy meal, with by the looks of it, Angry People...

Right when i got out of the shower i went to bed. I felt nice and clean with my favorite Pajamas on. I put the blankets over me and fell into a nice sleep...

I awoke to an alarm Clock! Maybe after the last day of school yesterday i forgot to turn it off... I tapped the off button with my finger.

But i did turn the Alarm Off! Right after dinner i turned it off!

I thought to myself. Maybe i imagined turning it off and i really didnt..

"Nikki! Get up for school! Last day! Remember?" My mom Shouted.

But my Last day was yesterday! I looked at my calender.

It said-

Wedsday, June 23 2012.

Ohmygoodness! It was the last day of school!

Today made me Puzzled. Last night had a dream that it was the last day of school. I wake up this morning and it was the last day of school. and now every single thing we diid today, Happened in my dream. Almost as if someone went back in time!

Hah! Thats Utter Bull Shit! - I thought to myslef.

Something that did kinda shock me, was the strange boy who was staring at me in my dream, Approached me!

"Hi." He said

" Um.. Hello." I Stuttered. The boy stared at me a little longer.

"My name is Markus.. I-I-I Seen you walking all alone today in school, and it made me feel really bad... So i was wondering if you wanna be friends or something.." He Paused. " Rumours say that you dont have many friends around here.. and that made me feel even Worse." He said, And blushed a dark Pink.

I tried to grab on for something to say.. but i couldnt because, His Blue eyes were watching mine..

When he spoke it was almost as if he read my mind!

"... If you are looking for something to say all you have to say is yes... And my eyes are a ugly blue arent they?" He laughed.

" How did- You just- How did you know i was thinking that?" i asked

His Reply made me weak...

" I 'Think', I was just luck. And i 'Think' you would be able to do it to if you just said... You love me.." He smiled and then winked at me.

Thoughs Blue eyes went from sweet looking to serious looking. I stared at him.

" We just met." I said simply.

When i said thoughs words he took my hand and dragged me across the hall and pulled me into a closet.

" We just met in our time.. How Bout' i take you to the future into a month from now and show you what happens between us.. ?" He asked.

Did this... Kid.. Really think that he could show me my future? I thought to Myself.

" Yes and i dont think it, I know it. " He smiled , and spoke again. " With the connection between us.. I can go deep into your mind and read it.. Well, I can read anyones mind.. But i can go deeper into yours." He said ad then he winked at me again.

We were walking down the school hallway to get to the parking lot.

Markus... I thought. I always loved that name... I think its cute.. Really Really cute!

Markus Laughed Quietly. We stopped at the front doors.

" Hey?" I said. " Why did we stop?"

Markus started saying words that were not in english. I was Puzzled.

Almost like it was just a second, We were in a house... And... I saw my self.. Staring at.. Markus?

Ohmygoodness! We were watching the future!

Our future selfs started talking.

"Markus..." My Mirrior Said.

"Yes Nicole?" Markus's Mirrior said my full name.. No body reallys calls me Nicole Anymore..

" Markus... I-I Love you!" My Mirrior shouted.

I stood there schocked and staring at the real Markus.

" So... I guess you do love me.. Dont you?" Markus Asked.

" I Guess i do.." I laughed awkwardly.

" I knew you did! Oh! And there is someone i want you to Meet! I saw her and i seen that you guys Would be best friends!" He told me.

" Oh... Really? Who is she?" i asked.

" Her name is Hidemei.. Come ill take you to her!" He said. And then we were gone.

There was a flash of light, And then we were in an old woodshop room...? I didnt see Anyone here..

" Um... Markus.. I dont see any body..?" I told him.

He pointed at the glass window. I looked in. There was a girl about our age and she was sitting down in an older looking chair.. She had a knife and she was carving little wood figures.. She was pretty, Really pretty. We walked in and she didnt here us.. I walked up next to her.

" EEEEEEEK!" She shouted.

" Markus! I thought No body could see us!" I yelled.

" I guess i was wrong! Sorry.." He looked Scared.

" Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Hidemei Shouted.

"Im... Markus... And this... Is Nikki... We are... Here... To see you... Understand...?" Markus said. He said the words to her like she was an idiot

" Why, Do you talk to me like that? I know English! Just not all to good..." Hidemei said.

When Markus Turned aroud, Hidemei took a little wooden Star, and through it right at Markus!

" Shit! What' N the' Jesus was that for?" Markus shouted

I was just standing there.. Not really doing anything... But i got this feeling, When Markus got hit i felt this sudden erge to help him.. And hold him...

" Dont worry about me Nikki. Just come on for now.. We will come back to see Hidemei another time when she doesnt wanna hit people." Markus Told me.

Me and Markus were Walking down the hall way.

We heard foot steps coming from behind us. We stopped to look back. Hidemei was following us. She started running at me!

" COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Hidemei shouted. " I. AM. NO. IDIOT!" She took a wooden Giraffe and through it. It hit the pure glass wall behind us and cracked the glass. It started to crack slowly but now the crack was moving all the way to the floor.

It split, And me and Markus went down all the way down to the first floor... Hitting our heads off chairs. Lucky for us, this room was empty and was closed down.

" Oww.. My head.." I moaned.

" Nikki! Holy shit! Are you okay?" Markus asked.

" I... Dont know." I rubbed my head. "Oh God im bleeding! Ugh, This stings!" I cried.

" C'mon, I'll take you to the Nurse." Markus said.

"No! I dont wanna move to much, ill get light headed. Stay here with me!" I told him.

"Oh, Dont worry im not going anywhere. " He picked me up and sat down and had his back against a wall. He had me in his lap as if i was a little girl.

" Thank you for helping me Markus." I said

He didnt say anything back to me. He just stared at me. He shifted again, And this time... He started tilting toward me slowly... I could feel his breath on my face.. We were so... close..

"What the hell is happening in here?" A Girl with dirty blonde hair through the door open, She wasnt looking at me, she was looking directly at Markus.

"H-Halle?" Markus Stuttered.

Who was this 'Halle' Person? I didnt know her...? Maybe she was an old friend of Markus or something... I could see them talking from wear i stood...

" Markus? who is she? Markus..? Markus!" I couldnt talk! They couldnt here me! I struggled to move closer to them. I couldnt move either! What was going on? The best thing i can do right now was to listen and see what they were saying.

" Halle, Stop using your power on Nikki! Let her go!" Markus shouted.

" No! I need to talk to you. And its best if she cant interupt us right now." Halle told him

What were they gonna talk about? Is Markus in Love with that girl? Is she in love with him? I still couldnt move...

"Markus, I know you love that girl there, But there is something i have to say to you. I Love you Markus. And you need to understand that. If she doesnt love you back, you know i am here too. Okay?" She told him.

"I love Nikki! Halle, I used to like you, but i dont anymore, i love Nikki. She has to be one of the best things that has ever happened to me in my whole life!" He paused. "Nikki told me that she loved me back. And one day, i want her to be mine." He smiled.

"Ya know... I kinda like how you said that out loud... And its funny, I didnt mute her sound. She just heard every god damn word you said." Halle gave Markus a wicked smile.

Markus blushed a deep red. And he looked at me.

" Im gonna let her down now. And im gonna step out for a few minutes so you guys can talk.." she smiled that smile again. And then suddenly i was able to move and talk. Halle was gone. I walked over to Markus.

" I didnt know you felt THAT way about me." I said to him and smiled.

" Everything i said then was true. And yes i do feel way. Nikki, I want you to be my girlfriend! Maybe even more then that! But if you dont feel that way then thats fine too i guess..." He blushed and then out of no where he looked almost sad..?

" Markus, i do love you, and i feel that way too. But we cant show that love like that yet. Because i get this feeling that something is gonna happen soon. And i dont think that it is gonna be all 'Happy Pony Sunshine rainbow Shit schtick...' " I said. He laughed at me. The way he laughed filled my heart with a warmness and happy feeling. I was glad he loved me. Even though we just met, I really really really liked him.

" Stop talking to yourself like that in your mind. Ya know i can hear every thought that you think that goes on in there." He told me.

" Oh, Thats right i forgot about that..." I blushed.

"Now, We were rudly interupted before... And i think we should pick up where we left off." Markus said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" Well for one, How's your head?" He asked me.

" It hurts like crazy, and im still bleeding alittle" I told him.

"Well then, Come sit down and i will do what i can to help you with that." He smiled at me. I sat down right next to him.

Ugh... My head... It hurts like hell. I want to lean down on Markus's arm! But i cant! i'll make an asshole out of myself and he will think im Gay! I thought to Myself.

"Once again! I can hear you in there Nikki! Jesus, Lay your head down..." He laughed. I put my head on his shoulder... I was content there, doing nothing. As long as i was close to him, it felt like nothing could happen... I could have easly fallen asleep...

"Hey... Nikki...?" Markus stuttered.

"Um, Yeah?" I asked. I lifted my head to see his face. He was staring down at me. Looking right at me... Straight at me... Just me... I lifted my head up to try and reach him, But instead, He came down to my level. He kissed me. And i kissed him back. It sent shivers down through my whole body. I lifted my arms and put them around his neck. He and I Pulled away, And at the same time we both said...

"So this is what 'Love' Feels like."...

"Alright!" Markus said. "Its time for me to teach you, how you use your powers!"

"B-But, I dont have any." I told him

"Yes you do, You just dont know it cause you dont know how to use them." He told me. " "Now, I need to read your mind... Just to see if i can get a glimpse of what your powers are..." He took his two fingers to his Temples and went silent for a few moments. I waited there. He never said anything for a few minutes...

He gasped.

"You have some of the most greatest powers i have very seen!" He squeeled.

"What are they?" I asked. Anxious to know what i could do.

" Every Emotion you have, Has an Element. Anyone you see can become you Ventriliquist Dummy. You have the ability to Hover or in other words, Fly, but without wings. And in a way your special cause you have Four powers, Your last one is, You can sense other peoples powers and know what they can do before anyone else can" Markus Smiled. Showing his teeth.

Jesus, I didn think i was that special. What was i gonna do, with powers like that?

" Hey, Markus? What am i gonna do with powers like that?" I asked him.

He turned around and looked at me.

" I dont know yet, we will have to see, But practice with them every once and a while, and get use to them incase you Have to use them" He told me


End file.
